Une histoire d'astres
by Edhil Morgul
Summary: OS. Le soleil pleurait sa lune en silence sans s'avouer qu'il en était amoureux. Yuri.


Bonjour, voilà un petit OS yuri écrit depuis Noël mais que j'avais oublié de poster. Tout est parti d'un défi de Litany Riddle qui voulait un OS avec "rouge et noir" dedans.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, je n'en retire aucun argent. Seule l'histoire est à moi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Une histoire d'astres<strong>

Je devrais être en train de dormir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à des choses et d'autres. Allongée dans mon lit à baldaquin du dortoir des Gryffondors j'essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je fixe le bois noir et l'étoffe de velours rouge sans y faire réellement attention. Notre monde est enfin en paix, je suis la petite amie du Survivant, mon frère sort avec Hermione. Je devrais donc normalement être heureuse mais pourtant c'est loin d'être le cas. Je suis contente que la guerre soit maintenant finie et que Voldemort soit déchu pour de bon. Que mon benêt de frère sorte avec la femme de sa vie me met en joie aussi. Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas heureuse d'être à nouveau avec l'homme que je convoite depuis sept ans ? Je redoute les vacances parce qu'il les passe au Terrier avec moi et je savoure mes semaines de cours car je suis loin de lui. Cela ne devrait pas se passer ainsi mais pourtant... Je voudrais lui dire mais je suis sûre de me prendre un "Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'as convaincu de ressortir avec toi alors que je voulais te protéger ?" Il n'aurait pas tort en même temps. Au fond je sais pourquoi de telles interrogations mais je ne suis pas prête à l'admettre. Je voudrais en parler mais je ne peux pas, je ne l'accepte pas et les seuls à qui je pourrais me confier sont proches d'Harry. Alors je souffre en silence et essaie de retrouver, pour peu qu'il y en ait eu, l'amour que j'avais pour mon petit ami. Je mets un sort de silence autour de mon lit et finit par m'endormir en pleurs.

Il est l'heure du petit déjeuner, je me prépare rapidement sans oser me regarder dans la glace. Je ressemble certainement à un zombie vu la nuit que j'ai passé. Mes rêves me forcent à voir ce que je veux nier, fichu inconscient.

« Bonjour Ginny, chantonne une voix me faisant sursauter. Tu as mauvaise mine ce matin.

- Bonjour Luna, je réponds avec un sourire forcé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Et toi ça va ?

- Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent, murmure-t-elle joyeusement mais une tristesse semble s'en dégager. Je rejoins ma table, bonne journée ! »

Si même notre Luna préférée déprime on n'est pas sorti... Sa folie douce à l'air emplie de mélancolie, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vue comme ça. Même le soir de la bataille finale ses yeux brillaient d'espoir et de joie. Qu'a-t-elle abandonné pour être ainsi ? Elle n'a même pas cité une créature imaginaire pour m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai mal dormi. Que t'arrive-t-il ma Luna ?... Il n'y a que depuis la fin de la guerre que la lueur de joie a quitté ses yeux bleus. Elle reste fidèle à elle-même avec ses colliers en bouchons de Bièreaubeurre ou ses boucles d'oreilles en radis mais elle n'est plus la même. M'enfin, elle m'en parlera peut-être, on est des amies après tout. On est vendredi aujourd'hui et demain c'est les vacances. Les élèves de l'école d'Auror ont aussi des vacances donc Harry sera chez nous. En plus c'est les vacances de Noël. J'en suis ravie. Quoique deux semaines loin de mon interrogation sera peut-être bien.

« Ginny ! S'exclame ma mère en me serrant contre elle à m'étouffer.

-Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu ? Je demande en tachant de reprendre ma respiration convenablement.

- Bien et toi ?

- Je... Mais une étreinte me coupe dans ma phrase.

- Bonjour mon cœur, souffle Harry en m'embrassant et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour, je murmure en essayant de ne pas paraître trop froide. Je disais donc que je vais bien.

- Tu m'as manqué, intervient à nouveau mon petit ami.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi mais excuse-moi je voudrais respirer et aller poser mes affaires pour enfin dire bonjour à ma famille. Je réplique en m'enfuyant dans ma chambre. »

Une fois mes affaires posées je rejoins le salon et dit bonjour à mon père, mes frères et Hermione. Cette dernière me lance un regard équivoque alors que Harry me regarde d'un air blessé et quand elle monte à l'étage je la suis.

« Ça ne va pas avec Harry ? Commence-t-elle à peine entrée dans ma chambre.

- Bien sûr que si pourquoi ? Je dis en essayant de ne rien laisser passer de mon hésitation.

- Il nous a dit que tu l'as rejeté.

- J'ai juste exprimé mon désir d'aller ranger mes affaires et de dire bonjour à ma famille, y a-t-il un mal à ça ?

- Tu n'as pas eu de gestes affectifs pour lui, il l'a mal pris.

- Et alors ? Je m'énerve. Il est obligé de se plaindre à tout va ? J'en ai MARRE ! Je crie avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. »

Je ne fais pas attention aux paroles qu'Hermione me lance depuis l'extérieur et me roule en boule contre la douche en pleurant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ou plutôt refuse de le comprendre. Mais je dois me faire à l'idée, je suis amoureuse, et plus d'Harry. J'aime...

« Alohomora ! Fait la voix d'Hermione avant de rentrer dans la pièce en me faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Ginny ? Murmure-t-elle d'une voix apaisante après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle et lancé un assurdiato.

- Rien, je grogne.

- Tu arrives en ressemblant à un zombie avec des cernes de trois kilomètres, tu rejettes Harry, tu t'énerves quand on te le fait remarquer et tu t'enfermes dans la salle de bain pour pleurer. Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire ton « rien » ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je souffle.

- Pourtant tu vas devoir sinon tu vas finir par craquer et de toute façon on va te mettre au pied du mur. Harry va vouloir une explication et ta mère va te cuisiner sur pourquoi cet air maladif.

- Mais je ne peux pas en parler ! Je grince. Je ne veux pas admettre le problème et vous allez me rejeter. Alors laisse moi tranquille et dis aux autres de faire pareil. Je ne dirais rien. Et préviens Harry que s'il m'approche il va se casser les dents. Maintenant je m'enferme dans ma chambre et que personne me dérange. Merci. J'ajoute en partant devant l'air désabusé d'Hermione. »

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et me blottie dans les draps. Mes yeux s'épanchent dans l'oreiller. Visiblement je ne vais pas arriver à faire que ces vacances se passent bien. Je ne suis pas bonne pour feindre l'illusion.

« Ginny ? Murmure une voix derrière la porte alors que j'ouvre les yeux en me demandant où je me trouve. C'est Bill, je peux rentrer ?

- D'accord, je réponds après avoir levé l'assurdiato comme Bill a toujours été mon confident parmi mes frères, mais que toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chaton ? Demande-t-il en se posant sur mon lit et en glissant une main dans mes cheveux. Hermione m'a rapporté tes paroles à ma demande. Sache que tu peux tout me dire, je ne t'abandonnerai pas soeurette.

- Pas ça, je murmure en pleurant.

- Si, répond-il. Quoique soit ce « ça » tu peux me le dire. Je t'assures que je resterai près de toi, te soutiendrai et n'en parlerai pas aux autres.

- Je suis amoureuse, je commence. Mais pas d'Harry. Et je ne veux pas assumer cet amour...

- De qui es-tu amoureuse pour que tu te mettes dans de tels états ?

- Luna, je lâche dans un sanglot qui se transforme en une nouvelle crise de larmes. »

Je vois une lueur de surprise traverser son regard mais Bill ne dit rien et se contente de me serrer contre lui. Je cache mon visage dans son cou et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je suis une vraie fontaine en ce moment. Au fur et à mesure de ma crise Bill resserre son étreinte. Je souffle un merci avant de m'endormir dans son cou, épuisée.

« Ma petite sœur... Songe Bill. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état, elle à l'air de vraiment souffrir de cette situation. Mais quoiqu'elle choisisse je jure de la protéger. »

A mon réveil Bill qui est resté à mes côtés me conseille d'au moins rompre avec Harry sans pour autant lui dire la raison. Sale cadeau de Noël pour lui mais je vais tout de même lui dire. J'espère que ça se passera bien même si je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Mais avant de descendre je tente d'avoir une tête à peu près humaine ce qui n'est pas aisé. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine où le repas se termine tout le monde me regarde fixement. Je grignote un sandwich laissé à mon attention et demande à Harry de me suivre en observant le sol pour oublier les personnes environnantes.

« Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui te passe par la tête ? M'agresse-t-il.

- Si tu commences comme ça tu ne vas rien savoir du tout, je grince. C'est suffisamment dur pour moi alors n'en rajoute pas merci.

- ...

- Je voulais te dire que je suis sincèrement désolée mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi.

- C'est qui le connard avec qui tu me trompes ? Grogne-t-il.

- Je ne trompe pas mais je suis effectivement tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je murmure.

- C'est qui que j'aille lui péter la gueule ?

- Tu ne lui feras rien du tout, je grince, tu la touches je te tue ! »

Et devant son air ébahis je me mets à pleurer en comprenant que j'ai laissé échapper l'information que je ne voulais pas dire. C'est finit, ma vie est foutue. Il va le dire à toute la famille... Je sursaute en sentant des bras qui m'entourent.

« C'est moi petite sœur, chantonne Bill. Je suis venu quand je t'ai vu pleurer, il m'a expliqué, je l'ai menacé de mort s'il en parlait à qui que ce soit et ne lui ai pas dit le prénom de cette fille. Tout va bien se passer. Tu veux remonter dans ta chambre ?

- Non, je pleure, je suis bien dehors.

- D'accord, mais ne reste pas là trop longtemps, il fait froid. Dit-il avant de partir. »

Je m'assois dans l'herbe fraîche et frissonne en sentant le vent sur ma peau. Je reste à regarder le ciel et en voyant la lune je pense à celle que je chéris tant malgré moi. Mon frère m'a dit de lui dire, que je ne pourrais pas rester amie avec elle sans lui en parler et que de toute façon ça va me ronger encore plus que maintenant. Qu'il vaut mieux que je lui dise avant de craquer. Il n'a pas tort mais j'ai si peur de la perdre... Je veux garder son amitié quitte à ne pas avoir son amour. Je serais perdue sans elle. Je lui ai acheté un cadeau pour Noël, un pendentif en forme de lune qui suit les mutations de la vraie, j'ai trouvé ça joli. J'espère qu'elle l'aimera et le portera.

Les jours passent dans la grisaille et c'est Noël, j'ouvre mes cadeaux mais ne m'y intéresse que moyennement, j'espère que Luna a aimé le mien. Le lendemain j'ai la réponse à ma question en recevant un petit paquet d'elle.

**Chère Ginny,**

**Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau, ce collier est très original et très joli. **

**J'espère que tu vas bien et je joins à cette lettre le cadeau que je voulais te donner à la rentrée.**

**Luna.**

Je prend la boite, enlève le papier et découvre une magnifique boite à musique avec un soleil. Une petite note dessus me dit que c'est pour que je dorme mieux et parce que j'ai des cheveux de feu qui lui rappellent le soleil. Je manque de sautiller partout mais j'essaie de me tenir tranquille pour ne pas me faire repérer. Bill me fait un clin d'œil en passant à côté de moi et je rougis furieusement avant d'aller ranger ça dans ma valise avec un sort de protection pour ne pas risquer de la casser. Je fais quelques apparitions pendant la semaine et une figuration au nouvel an mais sinon je reste cloîtrée dans ma chambre en attendant la rentrée avec impatience pour revoir celle qui fait battre mon cœur. Le jour du départ Bill est avec moi et me couvre pour que j'aille rejoindre ce train le plus vite possible. Il a rassuré Maman en disant que j'allais bien, juste un chagrin d'amour. Je trouve un compartiment vide et vois avec plaisir Luna me demander si elle peut s'asseoir ce que je lui accorde volontiers.

« Bonjour Luna, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Je demande.

- Moyenne et j'ai reçu ton cadeau, ça m'a remonté le moral, dit-elle en jouant avec la lune alors que je me retiens de rougir. Et toi ?

- Moyenne aussi mais Bill me changeait les idées. Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau, je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Je souris. Et je suis plus avec Harry, je soupire.

- Oh, s'exclame-t-elle. Pourquoi donc ? Ajoute-t-elle plus calme.

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, je souffle.

- Oh... Répète-t-elle avec un peu de tristesse dans les yeux mais je dois rêver.

- Ça va ? Je réplique.

- Oui, oui, murmure-y-elle.

- Luna... Dis moi le problème, il y a clairement quelque chose qui va pas.

- J'étais heureuse de savoir que tu n'es plus avec Harry mais tu aimes quelqu'un, rougit-elle.

- Je t'aime toi. Je lâche sous une impulsion avant de rougir violement et de détourner le regard. »

Je n'ose ni la regarder ni bouger et les secondes qui s'égrainent me paraissent des heures. Je sens une présence à côté de moi et je sursaute. Le « chut » de Luna me calme et je la sens se coller contre moi et poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Je t'aime Gin'.

- Moi aussi Luna »

Et là plus rien ne compte, je suis heureuse, tellement. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait mais je suis avec la fille de mes rêves alors je vais vivre ces instants comme les derniers. Elle sourit dans mon cou et je fais pareil dans ces cheveux. Je suis folle de cette fille et je pourrais mourir dans ses bras. En paix.

**Fin**


End file.
